Everything Matters
by Quill's Feels
Summary: It was inevitable, wasn't it? It was how the best love stories began. Laxana, One-Shot. Sorry.


**[A/N]: Don't be alarmed, followers, I changed the name from "Rain" to "Everything Matters". The links aren't broken, I promise!**

The sunlight streamed to the ground, warm and golden, glinting off the tall grass. The wind tossed the blades gently, and rolled across the field in glittering gusts.

They were there, and they were young. They ran through the field, laughing because everything was okay, everything was _right_ with the world, and they were together.

She was his best friend, and he hers.

Cana was the only one he would take jobs with, the only one who knew how to make him laugh until he cried. She was always there to support him, no matter how badly he was hurt, and it never mattered if the pain was physical or emotional, because she would never leave him. He knew that during every storm, she could either push away the clouds and bring back the sun, or take his hand, laughing, and dance with him in the rain.

Laxus was the only one who had seen her cry about her father, the only one who could make her angry enough to punch through a wall. He was always there to aggravate her, no matter how much they cared for each other, and it never mattered how frustrated she got, because she would always forgive him. She knew that when the whole world seemed like it was against her, he could either take the weight from her shoulders and make everything better, or bear it with her, never buckling, and weather with her through the hardships.

For years she had known that something..._else_ would form between them. It was inevitable, wasn't it? It was how the best love stories began.

For years he had remained oblivious to even his own feelings, knowing only that if she needed him, he would be there.

During their first kiss, it rained.

* * *

The day started out so beautiful, lying in the grass by the lake, their hands mere millimeters from touching, and Cana wanted so badly to curl her fingers around his. But she didn't, content to just look up at the big clouds and be happy. She would never remember what it was that he had been talking about, gazing up at the sky and gesturing excitedly at the sky with one hand. She turned her head to look at him, her dark eyes crinkling in a smile as she took in his delighted features. She could only see the unscarred half of his face, but that was okay, because when Laxus was this happy it was like he had never experienced such pain.

He noticed her look, realized the emotion in her eyes, and he trailed off, slowly lowering his hand to rest on his stomach. They had lain there for who knew how long before his long fingers gently grasped hers. She never took her eyes off of him, but her slender hand squeezed his gently. He slowly turned onto his side to face her, and she did the same, gazing into deep gray eyes, her eyes flickering down the scar that no longer mattered, because he was still as happy as he was minutes ago.

No time passed, though at the same time millions of years elapsed, in the moments it took for them both to lean in, before everything changed. There was no going back once his mouth met hers. They had loved each other since they were children, but it had taken them this long to realize it.

They were there, and they were young. They lay in the grass, kissing because they thought everything would be okay, everything was _right_ with the world, and they were together.

She was the love of his life, and he hers.

They didn't feel the first raindrops, but before their lips separated, it was pouring. They broke apart, laughing, racing to their feet and dashing for cover.

* * *

Laxus would remember noticing the rain as she yanked her lips away from his, her fingers still wrapped around his own. He would remember her scrambling to her feet and hauling him up with her, never letting go of him as they ran for cover. He would remember huddling under an awning and kissing her again, tangling his fingers in her wet hair as she pulled him ever closer.

Cana would never forget the chill droplets on her face, the somber weather only bringing the pair of them laughter. She would never forget how his hand tightened around hers as they raced through the downpour, a lifeline in the deluge. She would never forget the way he pulled her to him and kissed her again, her arms winding around his neck.

She always thought they would stay that way forever, enthralled by the realization that they _loved_ each other, they really, truly _loved_ each other!

But that was before the fights began. Before the drizzle became a storm.

Everything had started to change when his fingers curled around hers. They could've stopped it, but they were too headstrong, stubborn and proud, and cared too much to let go of each other.

Looking back, they both admitted to themselves shamefacedly that their fights had been _stupid_, all the thrown plates and spat-out insults useless. They couldn't help it; how could they? They were both creatures of passion. They could never exist as beings of positivity and love at all times. But no matter how hurt they got, they could never let go. They tried, they really did. In the end, though, it would just boil over again and they would begin the cycle anew.

She loved him more than anything; he didn't know how to exist without her. They hated fighting with each other, but sometimes the pain and the anger were too much, and they always knew whose fault it was, always knew to turn on each other. They weathered the storms, believing that it would all pass, that it was just a rough patch and that the sun would shine again, because they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

But there they were, and they were still young.

Others tried to counsel them, hating the pain that their friends went through. They listened to their friends, the fiery dragonslayer, the sweet celestial mage, the kind rain woman. But all of the advice was the same, and never any use. Let it go, you love each other, none of it matters.

The worst part was, they knew all of that. They let go of all of their fights (mostly), loved each other (desperately), and none of it mattered (generally). It brought them so much pain to be together, but they knew they couldn't exist without each other.

It was the gentle barmaid, queen of demons, that broke them apart.

She couldn't stand and watch as the couple destroyed each other. She loved them too much to let the pair tear themselves apart. With a heavy heart and regret in her eyes, she forced them away from each other. She was prepared to accept their hatred of her, but knew that she could survive it. She just wasn't sure that they could survive themselves.

He left and joined the Raijinshuu, she stayed and drank at the bar. They made themselves grow apart, always aching for their memories.

Because when life got hard (more so), they would always remember the rain.

**[A/N]: I've gone and made myself cry now. I dunno, it's half past 2AM here and I've been listening to Lily Allen again. The sad songs, not "Fuck you" or "Smile". Damn, I'm not that sadistic.**

**I dunno, this was just a thing. It was supposed to start out happy, I don't know.**

**The original title was supposed to be Sunlight.**


End file.
